


Punish Him

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Fantastic Beasts Smut Event Fics [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Percival, Established Relationship, Fingering, Light Choking, M/M, Marking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Submissive but Sassy Percival, Teasing, Tentacle Toys, Vibrators, crops, face fucking, magic sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Blurb: Percival put himself in danger, now he needs to be punished and reminded he's loved more than he realizes.(I still suck at these!)





	Punish Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! 
> 
> It's that time again, the LGBTQ+ Ship Smut Appreciation Event! This was written for day 1 of [fantasticsmutbeastsweeks](https://fantasticsmutbeastsweek.tumblr.com) event: Sex Toy Appreciation Day.
> 
> You can always stop by [my tumblr](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com) and say hello!
> 
> Or find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheBeastsWrite) for more updates and unseen sneak peaks.
> 
> Thank you too [Nori](https://ladyoftheshrimp.tumblr.com) for beta'ing for me! You're a star :D
> 
> Enjoy!  
> (I'm posting this 3 hours early but don't tell anyone)

Percival was well aware he’d annoyed his lovers. He’d seen it even on Newt’s soft face, the way they looked to each other, unimpressed as he worked a bruise salve into the last of his injuries.

“Injuries are a common part of my job, you both know that.” It had seemed a logical argument but apparently not enough given that he’d been reckless with it, he shouldn’t have even been in the firing line he knew that. He knew but Percival still argued his innocence.

Well they were making sure as all hell he knew he was mistaken in thinking they’d be calm about it. Theseus had thrown the ropes at him whilst he was distracted, the soft cloth of the gag winding around his mouth as he was dragged up the bed.

He struggles against the bindings and Newt tuts his tongue, soothing a hand through messy black hair, tugging on it and forcing his head back, grip tight and controlling. Percival knows well and good how to make things stop but damn it he  _needs_ this, to feel wanted, reminded he’s taken care of and needed.

“Hush now, you’ve been absolutely terrible pet, endangering yourself like that.”

“I’ll say, getting yourself in damn trouble, what would we do without you?”

Percival closes his eyes for a moment, listening to the brothers talk, pulling on the ropes around his wrists again when Theseus drags his hands slowly over Percival’s hips, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his trousers.

“We’d be lost without you Percival.”

Newt chides him and Percival makes a little sound behind the gag, thighs falling open without any real permission and damn them but Theseus chuckles low, teasing rough hands over his bare skin.

“So now we’re going to remind you what happens when you think you’re not worth it.”

Newt nods in agreement and Percival tilts his head into his hand, heat curling in his stomach, a shiver runs up his spine when Newt leans down to brush a kiss over his temple, voice barely above a whisper.

“We’ll have to remind you that you’re  _ours_ , and we take care of what’s ours.”

Percival can’t resist a moan around the gag as that is precisely what he wanted, ceasing in his struggles to watch the brothers with dark eyes as Newt’s quick hands unbutton his shirt and Theseus takes a second to admire him, squeezing strong thighs before ropes pull them apart, keeping him obscenely open and spread.

“I think we should really have fun with this.”

“ _Oh_ , you mean the-

“Yes.”

Percival makes a demanding, questioning sound at Theseus’ slow, sharp smile, squirming, his cock filling as the oldest looks to him, licking over his lower lip and crooking his finger at Newt.

The younger brother goes easily into Theseus’ hold and Percival groans when lips meet, watching rough hands push under Newt’s shirt, long fingers gripping broad shoulders and they know he loves that, loves watching them, loves the way Newt moans whilst Theseus growls his name between their lips.

Newt is visibly flustered when he pulls away, sucking in little breathes, cheeks flushed and he looks to Percival with dark eyes, the smirk on Theseus’ face adding to telling him that he was not about to get off lightly.

He arches, hands clenching, pulling on the ropes, just testing them really but he knows his boys would never disappoint. Newt slips from the room and Theseus summons a pot of oil, grinning when Percival starts pushing his hips back, wanting them to get a bloody move on.

“Patience baby. Newt and I are going to take care of you, don’t we always? Show you how we love you. You can be good for us, can’t you Percival?”

Percival huffs, just because he knows it winds Theseus up, even as he craves to please them and it works, a hand coming down, sharp and stinging on his thigh making his eyes roll before fluttering shut. That’s the bite of pain he wanted, the pleasure, everything they could give him.

“Look at you Perc, you’re really gagging for it today aren’t you? Don’t worry, we’ve got something good in mind.”

Percival’s stomach clenches when Theseus presses a kiss low over it, right above his cock, laughing like the asshole he is, hot breath ghosting teasingly over him before the other man straightens once more, looking over as Newt walks in, a smile on a pretty face.

“We’ve been wanting to show you these for a little while Percival, but we were waiting for the right time.”

Newt places the box on the bed beside him as he talks and Percival watches hungrily as he reaches inside, cock jumping when Newt pulls out a thick chain, connected to two metal clamps.

“Yes, we were, and now you’ve gone and been bad, I suppose we can punish you with them just as much as we can reward you.”

Percival jerks when a hot mouth closes around his nipple and Newt teases a tongue over him, dragging the cold chain over his skin, sharp teeth biting down until electricity dances up his spine and he moans in pleasure.

He can feel Theseus settling between his thighs, the slick sound of fingers heating up oil and the first touch to his rim has him pressing back, dropping his head back with a low sound of approval at the two sets of hands hot on his skin.

Newt sucks roughly and he bucks his hips up, cock hard and flushed now, clenching around Theseus as he presses a finger slowly into him, both of them clearly settled on fucking teasing today.

He growls around the gag and Theseus asks a playful “What was that?” Whilst Newt pops off of him with an absolutely filthy sound, his nipples wet and pink, puffy from Newt’s mouth.

Newt flicks his fingers, the gag unwinding and Percival breaths hard, moaning when a second finger works into him, spreading him open, stretching his rim, rolling his hips back as best he can with the bindings holding him.

“Stop your damn  _teasing_.”

He grits the words and Theseus raises an eyebrow as Newt giggles softly, the clamps closing on his chest, a tight pull to them having him gasping, keening their names when fingers rolls over his prostate at the same time.

“Stop teasing?” Theseus asks it low, cheeky and Newt coos at Percival, as if the words are adorable and he glares at both of them, but loves the way Newt pulls hard on the chain once more, heat lacing down his spine, Theseus fucking his fingers into him, nailing a sweet spot that has Percival trying to close his thighs, writhing from it all.

“We haven’t even started Perc, we’re going to take you apart, have you sobbing so nicely for us, until you remember to treasure yourself like we do.”

Newt smiles down at him when his brother says it, Theseus wearing a matching expression and Percival swallows, watching Newt reach into the box once more, pulling out a long, deep purple looking cock. He can’t help but greedily wonder what else they’re hiding in there, and he sorely hopes he’ll find out soon.

Fingers slip out of him, drawing an embarrassing little whine from his throat at the empty feeling. Newt soothes a hand through his hair as the toy pressed against his hole, a steady push until it’s buried inside, filling him really very nicely.

“Newt, why don’t you enjoy the first go at him, I want to watch him fall apart around my toy.”

Percival licks over his lower lip, turning his head to look to Newt through his lashes, wanting a good taste of him. He wants to be so thoroughly fucked out after all this that he can’t possibly think of anything but the feeling of the two of them.

“You’re both so good to me.” Newt’s words are a gentle tease, slipping his cock from his trousers, beautiful, long and thick and Percival licks over his lip again, tilting his head, mouth parting slightly when Newt smears precum across his lower lip, fingers tracing Percival’s jaw.

“You’re so breathtaking Percival, if only you could see it.” He blinks at him, about to protest but fingers force his jaw open and the tip of Newt’s cock pushes into his mouth, dragging across his tongue and Percival won't deny loving the weight of him, the way it stretches him open.

He damn near chokes when Theseus’ toy comes to life, a thrum of magic and it’s buzzing inside him, lighting up his body and having him crying out around Newt, eyes squeezing shut, thighs jumping, cock dripping precum onto his stomach.

Newt keeps his head turned to him, burying himself into Percival’s throat, knowing how Percival loved the ache after, the reminder they had both had him like this.

He does his best to swallow, forcing his eyes open to look at Newt who adored that, when he and Theseus watched him, a little bit of a voyeurism kink Percival would bet on it, but he isn’t complaining, not when Newt slips out only to rock his hips forward, usually gentle hand firm, pushing his head down onto him.

Percival’s body is alight with pleasure and when Theseus thrusts the toy into him he moans, wrecked and desperate, his wrists surely bruising with the way he pulls on the ropes, trying so very hard to ride the toy, wanting his thighs shaking, wanting to cum untouched and owned by the two of them, preening at Theseus’ praise.

“That’s it, you’re taking it so well.”

Long fingers curl in the chain at his chest and pull and Percival fights to remember to breathe, cheeks flushed, body jerking with every hit of the vibrations to his prostate. He can hear Newt’s moans, watch a pretty pink flush on his cheeks and he glances over to look at Theseus who is watching them both, enraptured, eyes jumping between his mouth around Newt’s cock and the toy fucking into him.

The vibrations become constant then, Theseus stopping his thrusts to begin grinding it into him, making him take every inch of it, Percival’s thighs trembling, cock twitching and he cums, unable to stop himself, bowing from the bed, streaks over his stomach and chest, Newt pulling back, leaving him gasping, throat stinging and tears clinging to his lashes as Newt’s cock falls from his lips.

He doesn’t doubt he looks a mess, Newt breathing out sharply, smearing a thumb over tingling lips, admiring the wetness of them.

“ _Perfect_.”

Percival’s colour darkens at the praise and he drags in a breath, only to have it punched from him when Theseus snaps the toy up into him once more.

“I think we’ve found the best way to make him listen, don’t you Newt?”

Newt bites at a full lip, nodding to his brother’s words, releasing the chain from his hand and watching Percival drop onto the bed.

“I’d say so. Perhaps you’ll learn to look after yourself Percival, we’re the only ones who get to mark your body, you won't be hurt outside what you want, you’re safe with us, you don’t need to risk yourself.”

Theseus rumbles in agreement and Percival closes his eyes for a moment, the warmth in his chest more than sex, basking in knowing he’s loved before watching Theseus discard the vibrating toy and moving to take Newt’s place before him. The eldest is surprisingly more gentle, at least in the way he cups his jaw instead, dragging his fingers over stubbled skin and coaxing him in, undoing his trousers to pull his cock free.

“Now, let’s see what you can handle shall we?”

Percival swallows hard at Theseus’ purr, feeling something slick and thick pressing against his hole. It’s got the strangest ridged texture and he cries out when Newt buries it inside him in one thrust, cut off and damn near choking when Theseus fucks into his throat, tutting softly and hushing him.

“Newt’s been dying to try these on you, wanting to share his little secret. Sweet thing was worried you’d judge, but I don’t think you will.”

Newt makes a soft, embarrassed noise between Percival’s thighs, working the toy deep, grinding into his prostate and Percival jerks when it twists inside him, the toy growing and curling, his eyes rolling a little from the pleasure of it, he’s had nothing like this, indescribable heat in his stomach and Newt slips it free to start thrusting it into him, something catching on his rim each time.

“Based on the giant squid.” Newt murmurs it shyly and Percival makes a damn wrecked sound at the idea, cock jumping. He should likely put a stop to that right there, but he can’t deny the feeling of it, the strength behind the tentacle shaped toy’s thrusts as Newt’s hands rest on his thighs, watching enraptured.

A hand curls around his throat, the cock past his lips slipping free only to fuck back in again and Percival has never felt more full, eyes glassy and wet, hips jumping with the thrust of the toy, a tug on nipple clamps, a cock past his lips, his throat stinging.

“Look at you, entirely blissed out on it all, we haven’t even fucked you yet. So beautiful Percival, truly.”

Theseus hums low, squeezing his hand just to feel the way his cock hits Percival’s throat and he can feel the possession in the movement, groaning against the touch.

“But we will have him.”

“Oh we will.”

The two brothers confirm it and Newt leans down, dragging a hot mouth over the inside of Percival’s thighs, teeth catching on skin and Mercy Lewis he knows just what he’s up to, body singing with anticipation, pulling on the ropes as he nears the edge once more.

A scalding tongue drags over his rim, around the toy and Percival bucks, cumming in streaks over himself, his thighs fighting to close again, body sensitive, bruising fingers hold him open along with ropes and he can feel matching ones on his throat, the brothers marking him as their own.

“I believe he’s ready Theseus, would you like to go first? I have one more toy I’d like to try.”

Theseus makes a rough sound, grinding for a moment into Percival’s throat, leaving him gasping raggedly when he pulls back, leaning down to steal a kiss with a smirk.

“You know I’d never turn down a chance to have my way with him.”

Newt smiles and pulls the toy free from him and Percival pants as he finally sees it, a deep black with purple suckers on the flat rounded tip, the toy stills, the magic spent from it and Newt places it aside, walking over to reach into the box as Theseus drags Percival down, the ropes around his wrists extending, wrapping his legs about Theseus’ hips as his ass hangs over the edge, held in large hands, squeezing his cheeks and grinning.

“Scream my name baby, you know I love hearing you.”

“Oh  _make_ me.” Percival growls the words, half playful, half to urge Theseus on, back arching, bucking up when green eyes flash and the man buries himself inside, forcing Percival open around his cock in one hard, punishing thrust.

He does give a hoarse shout of Theseus’ name and the brothers groan in unison, his attention drawn to Newt when he hazily notices the toy in his hands.

The crop is corded thick and a decent length to give good swing, a flat, heart shaped tip that would undoubtedly bruise upon impact.

His heart stutters, thighs tight around Theseus, drawing him in harder. He wants it, Percival wants to be covered in the shapes of their love and fucked full of all they have to offer, if he can’t walk after he’ll count it as a damn success.

Theseus grips at his hips, digging thumbs into his hip bones, smearing hand prints on his skin as he starts snapping up into him, growling low, no bars held as he ruts, the delicious feeling of him inside, hot and thick, alive and wanting.

He screams when the crop comes down on his thigh, the sound surprising even him, a stinging snap against skin, leaving him jerking and moaning loudly, blossoming red under it.

Newt has that look in his eye, dark and near feral and he knows he’s in for a hell of a fuck later, as if Theseus isn’t already wrecking him with hard, precise thrusts, dragging him down onto his cock, only urged on by Percival’s heels digging into him and the way his mouth parts, entirely gone on the feeling of them both, having him and owning him completely.

“ _Fuck_ , Percival.”

Percival shudders at the low growl from Theseus, rolling his hips down to meet thrusts, head dropping back when Newt brings the crop down again and again, leaving throbbing bruises on his thighs, a delicious feeling and he knows when he feels them later he’ll be weak but to think of the two men.

Theseus cums pressing as deep into him as he can, leaning over to catch Percival mouth, kissing him slow and heavy, a little messy but  _Merlin_ Percival adores it.

The eldest slips form him and Percival clenches up, fighting to keep his cum inside, breathes raggedly as Newt presses between his thighs, greedy hands gripping possessively at his hips, dragging him down onto the thickness of his cock.

“Look at you Percival, you take it so beautifully, breathtaking in your desperation to be filled.”

Percival can’t help the embarrassing way he keens at praise, pressing down into the hard thrust Newt gives, eyes falling shut to just bask in the feeling of being fucked again, knowing he’d be covered in marks and there’d be no denying just what he’d let them do to him.

“You’re ours aren’t you Percival?”

Percival moans filthily as Newt purrs the words, feeling Theseus’ fingers in his hair, body rocking with each hard thrust into him, hole clenching tight around Newt, milking him for all he was damn well worth, his body aching in the very best way, knowing sitting down would be a chore for at least a few days.

“ _Aren’t you_?”

The words are a snarl of demand and Percival bites his nails into his palms, bowing up from the bed, thighs trembling from oversensitivity and being forced right to the edge once more as long fingers curl around his cock, stroking rough and fast.

“Yes!”

He cries the agreement, pulling on his bindings, writhing as he gets close to cumming once more, a pleasant haze around his vision, mind numb and processing only the feeling of hands on his body and a cock inside of him.

“I’m yours.”

Percival cums over himself, weak and damn near sobbing now, lashes wet, mouth swollen, looking quite the mess and his head lolls back with the last stuttering thrusts of Newt’s hips, feeling cum flood into him, leaking it from his puffy rim.

“And we’re yours.” It’s a soft whisper as Newt pressed a kiss to his slack mouth, ropes untying from around him, gentle fingers massaging his wrists, another set of hands carefully moving him.

Percival feels a warm cloth drag over his hole, but he’s too exhausted to bother opening his eyes, just laying, basking in being taken care of, not bothering to track whose hands are which, trusting both of them equally.

“You took it so well sweetheart.”

“It’s time for a rest baby.”

Two bodies press to either side of him, a cleaning spell like a wave over his body and the bed, a blanket dragged over throbbing skin.

He shifts, curling his fingers with both of the brothers, breathing out slowly as sleep curls around his mind, coaxing him into it, safe there between the two of them.

“Please be more careful Percival.” Newt presses a kiss to his temple and Theseus presses one to his cheek. He knows then that he scared them and his chest warms with the knowledge that they care so deeply.

“I will.”

It’s a quiet agreement, but he knows they’re smiling, Theseus letting go of his hand to move a strong arm around his waist, hand resting on Newt’s hip.

The "I love you’s" are whispered against his skin and Percival falls asleep to the sound of them, content and wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me going!


End file.
